


The tail of a rude interruption

by Aloe_kun



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bleh, Cuddling, I can't write it's too hot outside, Light Petting, M/M, Mephisto being cute, Neediness, Rin gets a few mentions, Slice of Life, Tailfic, Tails, Yukio getting interrupted while he's working, as per usual, i guess, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: In which Yukio is interrupted while he tries to organise a lesson plan on his day off. Cute shit ensues.





	The tail of a rude interruption

Yukio had the day off for once, giving him much needed time to figure catch up on paperwork, namely organising lesson plans and timetables for the cram school. Sure, he'd had homework from his normal classes too, but he'd done that while he ate breakfast with Rin, ignoring his brother's usual comments on how unfair it was that he was smarter with a laugh and dismissive wave. 

Going by what Rin had said between bites, it seemed like he was spending the day with the other students. Nothing out of the ordinary, he'd seen him off with the usual words of "See you later", "Be careful", and "Hey, you forgot your bag". The usual short jog out the door to toss Rin his forgotten luggage. Nothing unusual yet.

But odd things had a habit of happening around True Cross Academy, which brought him to the situation he was in now. 

Yukio chuckled quietly behind his hand as he petted the Director's hair, feeling him nuzzle into the contact, eyes shut. It had been silly enough that Mephisto had wandered into the dorm the teacher stayed at in his dog form, only to daintily hop up onto Yukio's lap, rolling onto his back. Despite Yukio's impressive ability to think on his feet -or sitting down for that matter- he'd taken a moment to realise that Mephisto wanted to be petted. It was odd, but he'd humoured him, scratching him behind the ears and whatnot. He had seemed very relaxed, pleased little barks leaving him and unimpressed whines whenever he paused.

He may have gotten a little _too_ relaxed, however, and had suddenly reverted back into his more human, though certainly not entirely human, form, right there on the exorcist's lap. Not that he'd noticed. It seemed like he'd just been feeling too good to really care. When Yukio had drawn his hands away in surprise, he'd still whined, looking up at him pleadingly.

Those puppy dog eyes of his had just been too much to resist in the end, the teacher abandoning his lesson plan in favour of petting the demon strewn across his lap. Damn his demonic persuasion. Still, it was oddly enjoyable. It would have been far less comfortable had he actually been sitting at the desk, but luckily enough he'd been cross legged at the time when Mephisto had decided he'd make a good target.

Yukio slid his hand down the other's side, chuckling quietly as his back arched, a dopey smile on his lips. Mephisto's tail had seemed to have gotten free, and was swaying at a languid pace back and forth, the soft tip occasionally just about brushing the teacher's leg. He raised a eyebrow as an idea crossed his mind.

Gently and almost tentatively, Yukio wrapped his fingers lightly around the demon's tail, finding it soft to the touch, and ran his hand along the length of it. The effect was instant- the demon's head tipped back with an open, happy sigh, shivering slightly. Seeing no discomfort in the reaction, Yukio continued to repeat the action, getting a similar response each time. He couldn't help but smile. He never thought he'd ever think it, but Mephisto almost looked cute.

This continued until he found that Mephisto's tail had coiled around his left wrist lazily. It wasn't tight, but he stilled that hand anyway, not wanting to risk pulling his tail. He'd done that to Rin once and, judging by the fact he wouldn't even talk to him for the next few days, it had been painful. Instead his other hand just went back to petting his hair, earning a happy hum.

It wasn't exactly a demanding task, but somehow it was easily holding Yukio's attention to the point that he near lost track of time. The only indication he'd had that this had been going on for a while was the colour of the sky outside that had slowly begun to show hints of pink and orange, the clock on the desk having been put at an odd angle (presumably by Rin) so he couldn't see it from his bed. He'd get back at him for that later.

He had a bad habit of pulling inconvenient jokes like this. Yukio had lost count of how many times Rin had mucked about with the temperature of the shower or flicked off the light on his way out of a room. Maybe he'd hide his toothbrush or something later, before he got home. 

Looking back from the window to Mephisto, he cast him a questioning look. His breathing seemed to have slowed and deepened, emerald eyes shut and the part of his tail not wrapped around Yukio's wrist slowly swayed side to side. It took him a moment, but then he realised. The demon had fallen asleep, still draped across his lap like a lazy cat or, in this case, dog. He supposed he wouldn't be moving for a little while, not until he woke up. He looked over to the lesson planner he set aside and picked it up, reading through it as something to do while he waited. As adorable as it was, it was going to be highly inconvenient.

...Dammit, he needed to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a paragraph of this a while back, never thought I'd make a full fanfiction out of it but here we are. Anything is possible and jesus fuck it's hot outside.


End file.
